Steam generators are used in a variety of applications such as steam cooking systems. Many such steam generators are used in high volume situations. A typical steam generator includes a heating chamber (e.g., within a tank) with an associated heating element (e.g., gas or electric) that is used to heat water within the tank. As steam is produced and exits the tank (e.g., for delivery to a steam oven cooking chamber), water is added back into the tank. The steam production process produces scale deposits in the tank (e.g., on the inner surfaces of the tank walls and on any internal heating element). To reduce such scale build-up the water delivered into the tank may be filtered and/or treated by known water softening techniques. However, scale build-up still occurs, and such water pre-treatment systems can be expensive. Steam generators can also be periodically “delimed” using a chemical treatment process to remove the scale and flush it out of the steam generator tank. However, deliming is an added, undesired maintenance task for the end customer using the steam generator. Similar problems are encountered in steam generators and/or booster tanks used in warewash machines, as well as other types of water heating tanks.
Improvements in tank structures for steam generators and other water heating tanks are also sought.
It would be desirable to provide water heating tanks, such as steam generators, with reduced operational and maintenance costs relating to scale formation and/or a water heating tank with an improved structural configuration.